beytopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Beytopia Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 January 2013
FusionXHelios5980 *Dives from sky* Welcome to the Beytopia Wiki chat 8:25 FusionXHelios5980 *Falcon Punches Des from above* 8:25 LuxInteritum lulz 8:26 FusionXHelios5980 *Insta KO* 8:26 LuxInteritum *watching Fuse and the cutout from treetops *eating popcorn 8:26 Desboy96 *sits next to Ana 8:26 LuxInteritum Des, those cutouts are really working well. 8:26 FusionXHelios5980 Fuck cutouts 8:26 Desboy96 I guess he won I know They are 8:26 LuxInteritum Haha 8:26 FusionXHelios5980 I fucking had enough with these cutouts shits 8:26 LuxInteritum [ LOL I DNT WANNA FUCK A CUTOUT, FUSION] [ YOU GO DO THAT ] xD 8:27 Desboy96 I mean you do wanna hurt me 8:27 FusionXHelios5980 *bitch slaps Ana* 8:27 Desboy96 The Cutouts are me just not...flesh and blood 8:27 FusionXHelios5980 *Finds the real Des* 8:27 LuxInteritum [ xD ] 8:27 FusionXHelios5980 Fight me! 8:27 Desboy96 Why? 8:27 LuxInteritum *gets betchslapped lulz 8:27 FusionXHelios5980 Little bitch *Dashes towards Des at super high speed* *Punches in the face* 8:28 Desboy96 *Flash Steps behind Fusion You didn't answer my question *puts hands in pockets 8:28 LuxInteritum *laughing 8:28 FusionXHelios5980 Hurt you?? I wanna kill you *serious face* 8:28 LuxInteritum *laughs even MORE 8:28 Desboy96 You stole that from Dragonball Z 8:28 LuxInteritum AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH 8:28 FusionXHelios5980 >;3 Ana shut the fuck up 8:28 LuxInteritum No. 8:28 FusionXHelios5980 Yes 8:28 LuxInteritum *eats more popcorn 8:29 FusionXHelios5980 Then please be quiet 8:29 LuxInteritum *finishes eating no go make me a sandwhich.... bitch. Renardy has left the chat. 8:29 FusionXHelios5980 *Appears behind Ana* *Grabs her neck* *Bares claws into it* 8:29 LuxInteritum o-o look sir this seems a bit innapropriate I'm not into thisss *liquifies *turns into a mouse; scurries away 8:30 FusionXHelios5980 Fight me Des Or die Synchro37 has joined the chat. Jacobi9 has joined the chat. 8:30 Synchro37 Heyooo 8:31 FusionXHelios5980 BATTLE ROYAL 8:31 LuxInteritum *liquifies; goes into human form Hey Synch! 8:31 FusionXHelios5980 *Dashes at Tta* Tat** 8:31 Desboy96 But I dnt see a reason to fight you? 8:31 FusionXHelios5980 ]*Punches* 8:31 Synchro37 Wait 8:31 LuxInteritum Welcome to the forest! 8:31 FusionXHelios5980 Fine then Des 8:31 LuxInteritum *laughs insanely 8:31 Desboy96 and now he's bullying Tat 8:31 Synchro37 brb 8:31 FusionXHelios5980 *Begins to destroy Beytopia* 8:31 LuxInteritum Wait, Des I just noticed! This guy...... 8:31 Desboy96 Ok thats just uncalled for 8:31 LuxInteritum *backs away THIS... GUY. IS *eyes widen CLICHE! O.O 8:32 Desboy96 :O OH HEM GEE Then he must be stopped 8:32 LuxInteritum Yes! O.O with the power of friendship!!!! XD 8:32 Desboy96 You are a cliche villan! 8:32 FusionXHelios5980 Omfg 8:32 Desboy96 So I must beat you with a Cliche drive THE POWER 8:32 FusionXHelios5980 You guys suck so badly now 8:32 Desboy96 OF FRIENDSHIP! 8:32 Synchro37 Now im on m cpu 8:32 LuxInteritum [ LOL ] [ oh gawd ] 8:32 FusionXHelios5980 I'm out of here 8:33 Desboy96 HA 8:33 LuxInteritum ! 8:33 Desboy96 This is proof 8:33 LuxInteritum THE POWER OF FRIENDHSIP WORKS FusionXHelios5980 has left the chat. 8:33 Synchro37 LOL 8:33 Desboy96 you are no match for our Wheeler Bond! 8:33 LuxInteritum ONCE AGAIN!!!! FusionXHelios5980 has joined the chat. 8:33 FusionXHelios5980 Bitches... 8:33 Desboy96 #Swervveeee 8:33 Synchro37 *Kicks Fuse in the balls BlazerBahacoresis has joined the chat. 8:33 Synchro37 :L 8:33 FusionXHelios5980 *dodges* 8:34 Desboy96 Tat 8:34 Synchro37 *Punches Fuse *That was a decoy 8:34 FusionXHelios5980 *blockes* 8:34 Desboy96 you must believe in our friendship! 8:34 Synchro37 *Punches Fuse in the face 8:34 LuxInteritum YES, YOU MUSTTTT 8:34 Synchro37 lol How :? 8:34 LuxInteritum THE POWER OF FRIENDHSIP IS THE MOST 8:34 Desboy96 ONLY THE BOND BETWEEN US IS CLICHE ENOUGH TO DEFEAT HIM! 8:34 BlazerBahacoresis Wow 8:34 LuxInteritum POWERFULLLL THING IN THE WORLDDD! AND YES DES IT IS!!!!! xD 8:35 Desboy96 *Randomly Quotes Gingka* 8:35 FusionXHelios5980 You guys are fucking bitches now 8:35 LuxInteritum xD 8:35 Desboy96 I can feel the Plot Armor 8:35 LuxInteritum xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 8:35 Desboy96 Protecting Me! and my Friends!!! 8:35 FusionXHelios5980 Soft ass cunts... (D) BlazerBahacoresis has left the chat. 8:35 LuxInteritum [ OH GAWD THIS IS FUNNY AS HECK ] 8:35 Desboy96 I Will continue to drive the story to its knee's 8:35 LuxInteritum xDDDDD 8:35 Desboy96 aslong as it teaches children the power 8:35 LuxInteritum of 8:35 Desboy96 of making Friends! 8:36 FusionXHelios5980 Fuck friendship 8:36 LuxInteritum No thanks you go do that... maybe it'll 8:36 Desboy96 That is why you will never break my plot armor! 8:36 LuxInteritum teach you the meaning of friendship >.> 8:36 Synchro37 lol 8:36 FusionXHelios5980 Ana you're so derpy now.. >> 8:36 Desboy96 You may have thought u had enough Cliche Power to defeat me 8:36 Synchro37 I remmeber this song I elarned when I was like 5 8:36 Desboy96 but you forgot IM A MAIN CHARACTERRRRR 8:36 FusionXHelios5980 Okay Des Shut the fuck up 8:36 LuxInteritum Derpy or just smarter? v.v 8:36 FusionXHelios5980 already 8:36 Desboy96 and I also think your madddd 8:36 LuxInteritum YESSS HE IS Renardy has joined the chat. 02:36 because you don't share 02:36 OUR BOND 02:37 Yes bitches 02:37 Ren! 02:37 xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 02:37 I'm fucking pissed 02:37 THE WHEELER BOND! 02:37 BELIEVE IN THE WHEELERS BOND 02:37 Friendship Friendship we all are one 02:37 xDDDD 02:37 BELIEVE IN THE FUCKING WHEELERS BOND 02:37 @.@ 02:38 We will 02:38 I can feel.. this chat... 02:38 overflowing with.. 02:38 FRIENDSHIP! 02:38 FRRRIENDSHIP!!! 02:38 BITCHNESS* 02:38 FRIENDSHIPPPPPPPPPPP 02:38 [ xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ] 02:38 Taaatt 02:38 God you sucks are total dick riders now 02:38 I think its time you launched the first episode of GL 02:38 F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER 02:38 U SI FOR U AND MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 02:38 Since Fusion is salty 02:38 N IS FOR 02:38 N IS FOR ANYWHERE 02:38 NO SURVIORSSSSS 02:38 -- 02:38 U IS FOR U IS SO FUCKING GAY 02:38 oops 02:38 AT ANYTIME AS ALL 02:39 N IS FOR NIGGAS LIKE DES AND TAT GAY NOW 02:39 DOWN HERE IN THE DEEP BLUE BEYTOPIA 02:39 xDDDD 02:39 lol 02:39 F is Fusion 02:39 U is for Mad 02:39 FU SAN 02:39 FU 02:39 That is the type lingo 02:39 of a Tight Man! 02:40 Okay guys 02:40 You are tight 02:40 Maddddddd 02:40 AF 02:40 Thats enough 02:40 Fusion 02:40 xDDDDDDDDD 02:40 THERES NEVER 02:40 What bitch 02:40 you cant fight friendship 02:40 ENOUGH FRIENDSHIP! 02:40 ^ 02:40 It is too powerful 02:40 I agree with Des and Synch. 02:40 as long as there is friendship 02:40 Go shove friendship up your fucking dirty ass assholes 02:40 It is neverending 02:40 That tongue 02:40 is the reason you don't have friends 02:41 LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE IS JEALOUSSS 02:41 OF 02:41 OUR 02:41 FRIENDSHIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:41 Yes little bitch 02:41 which is why you lack 02:41 THE POWER 02:41 of 02:41 FRIENDSSHIIPPPP 02:41 xDD 02:41 Des doesnt lack the power of gayness 02:41 I am Happy 02:41 xD 02:41 Because I have friends 02:41 Bitch 02:41 that give me PLOT ARMORRRR 02:41 and you 02:41 well your just MADDDD 02:41 FRIENDSHIP POWAAAAAAAAAAAA 02:42 YUSSSSSS 02:42 Like a SALTY POTATOE 02:42 Now and Forever 02:42 All Together 02:42 FRIENDSHIIPPPP 02:42 I think I finally understand in the power of friendship! :D 02:42 No you don't 02:42 because your a Cliche Salty Potatoe 02:42 :O 02:42 FBD 02:42 AB 02:42 D 02:42 B 02:42 GFB 02:42 GFB 02:42 GB 02:42 F 02:42 BG 02:42 B 02:42 G 02:42 DFB 02:42 GSB 02:42 GSNB 02:42 NB 02:42 S 02:42 BS 02:42 B 02:42 TR 02:42 N 02:42 YN 02:42 BSR 02:42 BN 02:42 G 02:42 HN 02:42 Y 02:42 B 02:42 SBG 02:42 SRHB 02:42 RS 02:42 G 02:42 TG 02:42 RGR 02:42 G 02:42 RTG 02:42 T 02:42 T 02:42 T 02:42 T 02:42 T 02:42 TT 02:42 T 02:42 T 02:42 T 02:42 T 02:42 FRIENDSHIP 02:42 ^He Mad 02:42 T 02:42 T 02:42 T 02:42 T 02:42 T 02:42 T 02:42 T 02:42 T 02:42 T 02:42 OH LOOK OUT 02:42 T 02:42 T 02:42 T 02:42 T 02:42 T 02:42 B 02:42 G 02:42 B 02:42 SB 02:42 G 02:42 BGT 02:42 B 02:42 WE GOT 02:42 SB 02:42 GTHNB 02:42 HNB 02:42 NHJY 02:42 HN 02:42 Y 02:42 Y 02:42 J 02:42 FRIED 02:42 JU 02:42 KU 02:42 Y 02:42 FFFRRRIIENNNDSHIP 02:42 KI 02:42 LI 02:42 L 02:42 O 02:42 SHIP 02:42 J 02:42 T 02:42 A BADASS 02:42 V 02:42 BV 02:42 G 02:42 OVER 02:42 TTB 02:42 T 02:42 B 02:42 POWAAAAAAAAAAAA 02:42 HERE 02:42 T 02:42 NN 02:42 H 02:42 D 02:42 !!!!! 02:42 N 02:42 YTD 02:43 MN 02:43 UD 02:43 M 02:43 U 02:43 DN 02:43 H 02:43 NY 02:43 D 02:43 N 02:43 D 02:43 N 02:43 YH 02:43 N 02:43 NHYU 02:43 YH 02:43 D 02:43 TY 02:43 GYG 02:43 FRIENDSHIP 02:43 GY 02:43 G 02:43 YT 02:43 FRIENDSHIP 02:43 xDDDD 02:43 FRIENDSHIP KICKKK 02:43 FRIENDSHIP 02:43 LOL 02:43 Little fucker 02:43 bg 02:43 g 02:43 g 02:43 g 02:43 g 02:43 g 02:43 g 02:43 g 02:43 g 02:43 g 02:43 g 02:43 g 02:43 g 02:43 g 02:43 x2 02:43 FRIENDSHIP TACKLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 02:43 THATS 02:43 THE POWER 02:43 OF FRIENDSHIPPP 02:43 *drinks vodka* 02:43 Interesting. 02:43 *tackles Fusion and punches him in the face 02:43 xDDDDD 02:43 Thats nice 02:43 Tat 02:43 ? 02:44 lets go launch Grandddllineeee 02:44 I'm bored messing with Fusion 02:44 XDDD 02:44 :3 02:44 FUDGE YEA 02:44 LOL BYEE DES AND SYNCH 02:44 Omg 02:44 KG 02:44 FRIENDSHIP KICK IN THE BALLS 02:44 YOU JUST MISSED 02:44 *Kicks Fusion in the balls* 02:44 THE AWESOMEST 02:44 o.O 02:44 FRIENDSHIP 02:44 SPEECH 02:44 EVERRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:44 oh 02:44 You should come watch Ana 02:44 *Fucks Tat's mom* 02:44 ^Uncalled FOr 02:45 *ending song for the Friendship Chronicles plays xDDDDDD 02:45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MC0G-Lbuuk 02:45 Dafuq up 02:45 You Mad Bro? 02:45 You gay bro? 02:45 Tu Hermano Loco? 02:45 I'm happy 02:45 but your MADDDDDDD 02:45 Like a Salty Potaoe 02:45 thats nice 02:45 what is it with Des and salty potatoes O.o 02:45 I'm confusedddd 02:46 Lol 02:46 did he make love to a box of potato chips and get AIDS or something 02:46 O.o 02:46 http://grandline.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Ana come watch 02:47 o.o 02:47 I DNT WANNA WATCH YOU MAKE LOVE TO A BOX OF POTATO CHIPS 02:47 NOOOOOOOOOOO 02:47 *runs off 2013 01 21